Blazblue: Devil in Disguise
by CocoKitty7
Summary: There's a new recruit at the NOL and things just might get a little interesting for her, plus everyone's favorite troll is on the prowl again. The Wheel of fate is turning. I do not own Blazblue - all credit goes to Toshimichi Mori. I only own Serenity Izumi, please enjoy and feel free to leave comments/reviews.
1. Hazumi

The new recruit was busy at work; the modern yet professional style of the onyx desk was painted with white sheets, discolored with many beige folders to hold their contents. Being a Warrant Officer at the prestigious N.O.L. was no easy task for the inexperienced. After making several calls to different departments, she gathered all the proper documents and placed them accordingly in one of the folders. "Oh no, I hope I can catch him before it's too late!" Serenity scurried out her office - her prayers quietly reached out to the higher being, hoping that the works of time would be in her favor. Turning a sharp corner, her frantic steps came to a quick halt. Her small frame had crashed into someone of taller stature; the victim of her clumsy gesture was rather sturdy.

"Uh-oh, careful..." He spoke in a calm manner, a sly smile stretched across his fox like face.

"Ohh..." Serenity groaned while collecting the lost files that scattered through the floor.

The green haired man only watched; amused with the discouragement that suddenly befall on her. It was rather fascinating on how she managed to always bring entertainment to his schedule of dull redundancy. "In a hurry, Ms. Izumi?" Hazama, the suave gentleman cooed as his smile stayed in place.

Looking up Serenity finally took notice of her superior. "Oh! I'm so sorry Mr. Hazama." She got hold of the last of the papers. "I didn't mean to run into you like that." Standing once more, their faces almost collided which made her nerves spiral in a tizzy. Such a wonderful height that he had. "...I", she took a step back, respecting his personal space, "I was actually hoping to catch you." She explained her hurried accident.

"Oh? Little ole' me? And, what was so important that you had to crash into me, hm?" He teased her misfortune with a light chuckle, noticing a soft blush glow against her cheeks.

"I said I was sorry..." She flushed, mumbling under her breath. "But, I just need your signature on some documents."

Embarrassment consumed every fiber of her being, how she wished she could just disappear. Did their encounters have to consist of her regaining composure from a sudden impact of some sort? "Ah, I see. And here I thought you were eager to see a familiar face..." He flirted, but to him it was innocent fun, though he knew his confidence was overpowering her sheepish behavior. "You were awfully in a rush..."

"Y-yes I was. But, I mean, it's not like I don't enjoy seeing you. But, these papers need to get to the Imperator."

"The Imperator, huh? Well that does sound urgent...!" He decided to play along with this busy matter. "I guess I have no choice but to sign. You wouldn't happen to have a pen now, would you?"

She figured he'd have his own writing utensil. Normally she had the extra precaution to carry one, but the thought skipped her mind - a busy one tends to become quite forgetful. But, that was such a lengthy jacket engulfing his body, there were no pockets that could supply him with what he needed? "No I don't. My plan was to get these to your office."

"Aren't you a smart cookie, it's no wonder you're part of Intelligence..." Smiling, he waltzed by her with arrogance, knowing that she would follow pursuit. And she did, clingy the folder close to her chest, the two Intelligence members strode through the empty halls; footsteps clobbing behind another pair - echoing throughout the vacant space. Arriving at their destination one of the dark double doors cracked opened. Hazama let the heavy door breeze through, allowing them access.

"Ladies first..." He stood aside to let her pass.

"Thank you." She was pleased to see such gentleman like behavior - manners and chivalry seemed ancient. She entered with her superior behind. The noticeable sound of the door closing clasped through his office.

"Now, let me see..." Hazama questioned walking towards his desk, "Ah, here we are!" A clever ruse of resolution covered his voice as he grabbed the precious, metallic treasure. Serenity stood in front of his desk, pulling out the necessary documents. "Sheesh! Now I thought you said SOME papers, not a whole truck load!"

His protest gave her a bit of a shock. She hoped that she could come to reason with him. "I'm sorry, but these papers need your signature. And besides, it's not that much."

His lazy nature exasperated into a heavy sigh as he took a seat behind is desk. "...Oh dear, at this rate I'll be here all night."

Serenity wasn't sure what the fuss was all about. The total number of documents were no greater than ten. And his name was the only thing that was needed, he didn't even have to read them, not like he would if it was necessary. She wished there was some way to help, but forgery would probably result in immediate termination. Not long after, Hazama completed his task, but it felt like an eternity.

"There, all done!" He smiled at his regained freedom, "And here you are Ms. Izumi." Pushing the signed papers towards her; he was more than happy to be rid of them.

"See, that didn't take too long..." Now that this was over, Serenity was joyful about the end of her day. Once these documents were delivered, she planned on soaking her body in a well deserved bath. Her mind wandered to the bubbly paradise, the peaceful atmosphere, and the gentle aroma of her favorite scent that seemed to lull her while she bathed.

"Um, Serenity? Serenity?" A voice interrupted her fabricated fantasy. "Hellooo, anyone in there?"

"Oh, sorry , I was thinking about my plans after I get these delivered."

"Plans? Oh, got a hot date, huh?"

She giggled, "N-no, nothing like that. It's just me, myself, and I." She organized the files accordingly, since he just shoved them away in no particular order.

"Oh ho ho, impossible! Someone so cute as you couldn't be alone. You have a lot of admirers you know..."

"...Really?" She questioned while placing the papers in the pamphlet, "Who?"

"I'll let you figure that out. It's no fun knowing who your secret admirer is, right? I mean the phrase does have the word 'secret' in it."

He wasn't lying per say, he heard others talk about how petty she was and that her chocolate skin gave off some mysterious yet sexy vibe. He couldn't blame them though, that white collard shirt was professional, yet, how it was buttoned gave a good show of cleavage, but balanced enough to give any person who probably took more than a glance to imagine what was hidden. And he admired how she took fashion in her own hands and rolled up the sleeves. That pencil skirt sewn with black fabric hugged the curves of her hips... which seemed more wide than what the other females had. Genetics did her right. And he had to admit, she had some damned good legs, glazed with black stockings, yes, genetics definitely did her right. Not to mention those heels or pumps rather she wore, which only accentuated them. Her attire was completed with some kind of hat, it was round at the top but then bobbed over. Hazama knew there was a correct term for them but no matter. The hat was black, but a white piece wrapped around the middle and some kind of bow was tied. Her style was quirky in a way, yet classic and snazzy, like his... well, almost. He had to admit, the girl knew how to dress.

'Well, dress smart, be smart.'

Hazama noted to himself and smart she was indeed. She was in the same division, did her job, and didn't bother anyone. She pretty much stayed to herself and that's why Hazama liked her. But, unfortunately, his true nature really didn't involve liking people, but at least she wasn't garbage or some kind of puppet. But, with a body like Serenity's a couple of ideas came to mind for his own amusement, he still had needs after all.

"Secret admirers...? Well, I haven't heard that since I was little, but I suppose I better keep my eyes peeled. I'm sure you have a few yourself..." She smiled at him.

"Perhaps, I mean, it's highly possible..." He adjusted his hat, trying to contain his lust for her.

"Well, I won't hold you any longer. You have a good evening Sir." Making her way to the door, the view of her backside was his breaking point. Swaying side to side, to beckon his call. Her back curved which such elegance with a round hump that gave him a reminder to smack later on.

He couldn't let her leave, "Serenity?" He called as her hand was placed on the dull, bronze, knob.

She turned in response. "Yes?"

"Listen, since we both have some free time on our hands, why don't we spend it with one another?"

This was different, usually she leaves with nothing but the formalities. "One another? But, I mean, I don't want to be in the way..."

"Nonsense Officer, I enjoy your company, or else I wouldn't have bothered to ask..."

"I don't know... I appreciate the offer but, I have some things I need to take care of."

"Oh come now Serenity, you don't have to lie to me..." Pushing his chair back, he rose to his feet and started an approach. "If it's one thing I can't stand, it's a liar." His tone dropped; dark and eerie.

And before she knew it, Hazama towered over her; his shadow looming above. Her brown cheeks were painted with red, "Wha-what do you mean?" She tried to give them some distance, stepping away as her heel hit the door.

"Don't be so dumb Serenity, I've noticed the way you look at me..." With her back against the harden frame, he placed a hand above her head. "And all this time I thought you were being so dedicated to the N.O.L. Turns out, you were just avoiding me so that you could hide those little lust filled fantasies. Am I wrong?" His smile spread across his face, enticed by the position she was in.

His words stung with truth, but, there was no need for the discomfort. She put her head down in shame and lost the courage to face him. "I... I admit I find you attractive... but..." She piped a soft gasp, her confession was all he needed to start his perverted journey.

He started with her legs, a hand trailing up her thigh, "But, what?"

"...I-I just assumed the worse, a-and decided to leave it alone."

"Oh sweet Serenity, you know what they say about making assumptions..." He took this opportunity to brush his lips along her neck, kissing gently.

Try as she might, soft moans whisked in his ear, she couldn't deny the pleasure that coursed through her body. "M-Mr. Hazama..." She called to him. He raised her leg and wrapped it around his waist. Now that she was in a compromising position; his pelvis took action, ramming their bodies into another as their clothes shielded the Netherlands.

Serenity could feel his erect member, Hazama enjoyed her dainty fingers curl along the back of his neck as she continued to moan; echos bouncing off the walls.

He used his sharp canines to his advantage by giving her delicate skin quick nips in various spots. With his ravaging hips and snake like bites, her moans turned to whimpers. "Ow, Mr. Ha-Hazama, ow!" Her nails dug into his neck, soon she knocked over his hat.

Taking things a bit further, he pinned her wrists beside her head; squeezing with a threatening grip.

"Ahh!" She squealed, which only made him grin from ear to ear.

"Well, gosh, am I squeezing too hard? Nehehehe." He mocked with satisfaction.

Her eyes met with his... two brilliant, golden pupils stared into her glittery hazel orbs. Those eyes he had... they weren't human. Resembling a snakes'; they slit down the middle and shot a deadly glare.

"Hey, the hell you looking at?" His voice now annoyed. Hazama was never rude to her nor vicious. It was as if he became a different person. "Hey! I asked you, what are you looking at! What are ya deaf?"

To confirm her suspicion, the green locks upon his head started to ripple upwards as they began to spike. Before he could complete his transformation, a knock was heard.

..."...Oh? Another visitor?" His voice trickled in her ear - returning to that usual gentle tone as his hair lay flat. "Who is it?" Hazama chimed innocently - eyes peering down.

As a subordinate explained that Serenity's task was not completed, Hazama released his grip and made it so that she could move on her own. "Just a moment..." With his aura no longer poisonous, a smile plastered on his face, he picked up his hat and dust it off before topping his head. "You better get going Serenity. I would hate to see you terminated for something so trivial as tardiness."

She quickly gathered the fallen sheets before exiting. "U-umm, h-have a good night S-Sir." Her voice faint and timid.

"You as well Ms. Izu-" The door closed before he could bid his good-bye. "Hmph, well that was rude and after I spared her life too. Oh well..." He noticed that a single sheet was left behind, "Hah, I guess she'll be back for this... but until then..."

He was left in a state of arousal. Taking a seat, he dialed a specific number upon that vintage styled phone. With a devious grin to match his glowing eyes, "Lieutenant Noel, this is Hazama from Intelligence. Could you come to my office? There's something I'd like to discuss with you..."


	2. Terumi comes to Play

"Um, Mr. Hazama? You wouldn't happen to have seen a piece of paper with your signature on it, would you?" Serenity reluctantly returned to his office, in hope the visit would be brief.

 **"Oh, you mean, this?"** He waved the sheet with a tease, flailing about as if she had to perform to acquire it.

"Oh, yes, that's it!" Walking over he let her have the document and continued to smirk as she examined it. "Thank you." A genuine smile slid across her face.

 **"...You know Serenity, we both know the REAL reason as to why you're here..."**

"Huh?" A piercing eye shot through her soul, gazing with malicious defiance.

The golden pupil frightened her, " **Yes yes, the little Officer can't get enough of her Captain. First you were avoiding me, now I'm seeing you everyday... isn't that just precious?..."** His voice dropped with a chilling tone.

"Um, not to object Sir, but I just needed this document..." A soft burgundy blush colored her face, "B-but listen, if my presence bothers you, I can-"

 **"Heh heh..."** His cackle interrupted, **"Ahahahaha, oh, you are a laugh riot!"** Now boisterous, this was all beginning to become a joke to him. His true nature revealing itself while he caught his breath. **"...Oh man, something IS bothered alright, but it sure as hell ain't you."**

She stood there confused by his statement. Her superior was acting strange again; transforming into someone she did not want to meet. She'd hope this wouldn't happen again.

Hazama's other eye matched his gaze, both snake-like pupils starring her down. **"Ahhh... anyway, don't bullshit me Serenity. Remember when I said I can't stand liars?"** The tall charmer stalked his prey - giving her no choice but to fall into his trap.

Falling right into plan, taking steps back to only watch him follow her, the thrill of a chase enticed him. "I-I'm not lying..." Once more, her back pressed against a frigid material. "...I really needed this document... I must have forgot it when I dropped the others." Her timid voice was caught by the swallowing ceiling.

 **"Well, be that as it may..."** He snatched the flimsy sheet out her hand, crumpled it and tossed it over his shoulder, **"That doesn't explain the lust you have for me. I mean, it's all over the place. Goodness me, a dog could even whiff out your scent."**

Her blush glowed a brilliant hue, "I-I... I mean, yes, you are attractive..." She looked down, trying to avoid any eye contact.

 **"Then why are you denying your feelings?"** He drew closer, his body towering over with his forehead pressed against hers. **"C'mon Serenity, don't be all coy now."** His voice seeped with poison, the words he spoke were drawing in with such seduce. His face leaned over to her neck, his breath matched her state of heat. **"You want me to do all kinds of things to you..."** His lips brushed against her ear.

His words made her spine dance with chills, his tone pulling her in to the pit of ecstasy. Serenity gasped as she gently caressed his shirt; his tie entangled within her fingers. "...Mr. Hazama..."

 **"Yes Serenity"** His whispering coached those desires of hers to intertwine with his lecherous journey. **"Let those desires flow..."** His long pink instrument traveled upon her neck, circling around her ear.

She let out a wondrous moan, a calling for more. His lips wrapped around that tender collar bone she had, sucking with a gentle touch.

"A-ahnn" Soon he used his fangs to bite. Her neck was so subtle, it didn't take much for him to leave a mark.

A cry of sheer pain piped out from her, "Ahh!" Her nails clenching onto him as his sharp canines seeped into her chocolate skin.

Releasing with a grin, her cries were just a prelude of what he wanted to hear. The thought of her crying tears, screaming for help, pleading for mercy was a like symphony, which he intended to orchestrate. **"Aww, did I bite too hard?"** He mocked, sadism plastered among his face with an erect member to match.

"...I-it's okay..." Serenity was oblivious, her voice fragile with reassurance.

This so-called Hazama figure licked his mark, soon his tongue trailing to her lips. Serenity responded with a gentle lick, not long after, the two engaged in a game of dominance. She tried to match his caliber of tongue twisting, but with his arousing motions, up and down, circling around, she admit defeat.

Pulling away he watched her expression of satisfaction, "...O-oh wow, you... y-you're a very good kisser."

 **"...At least you get an A for effort..."** He was disappointed to say the least. Why couldn't he have fun with a female who at least knew how to kiss? For crap's sake it wasn't that hard of a procedure...

Though Hazama had become a different person, he noticed that Serenity was aware, but, it seemed as though she wasn't going to object. He suspected that she would resist. He wanted her to yell, _"No, stop!"_ or _"Please, leave me alone"_ or something like, _"Someone please help me!"_ That's what made it amusing... well, this was no fun at all. No matter, he wasn't going to let his erection go to waste.

Frowning, he grabbed her wrist, holding tight like a python and lead her to his desk. Soon, she lay a top his finely carved furniture with his body weight pressing her down. The two locked lips once again. With Serenity not wanting to disappoint, she forced her tongue passed his lips; licking ferociously.

He complied as he lifted her leg, caressing her silky thigh and rammed his clothed member against her panties like a savage bull. Erotic moans filled the space, with her eyes closed this pleasurable sensation coursed through her quivering body.

A shock of pain snatched her away as the green haired stranger seeped his teeth into her neck again. "Aaah!"

The man was thrilled, induced by her screams; he was beyond phased at this point. Releasing, he tore at her shirt, those lovely chocolate mounds greeted him with a floppy rhythm with an unsteady beat. He heard a soft gasp escape when he gave a lick to her harden morsel. Wanting more, he wrapped his lips around and suckled.

"M-Mr. Ha-zama" She sang as her fingers tangled into his hair, removing his hat all the while.

As he toyed with flicking motions, biting with hunger, he occupied the other by pinching, pulling, and twisting, as some kind of liquid oozed out her poking nipple. His lips let go; confusion painted on his face. **"What the hell?"**

It was milk. Her nipple started to lactate, with his lustful gesture, it was hard for her not to.

 **"What are you, some kind of cow?"**

"N-no..." Her cheeks blushed a heavy hue, "It happens when I'm aroused."

Disgust crinkled into his face, closing his eyes with high disappointment. **"...Ugh, look, I don't know what kind of shit you're into, but this ain't my thing. I mean, I have my own kinks, but even I have lines I won't cross in that department."**

"I-it's not my fault!" She protested. Hazama surprised by her outburst. "It's natural... I can't help it."

 **"Yeah. Right."** His eyes examined her body, she was lucky she had a nice one, otherwise he would have to come up with some kind of story as to why she suddenly disappeared. **"Anyway, let's skip the freaky shit and get to the good part..."** Exploring her body, his lengthy fingers traced the curves of her waist. Their cold temperature sent a chilling sensation that made her back arch. With his nose rubbing against the cotton fabric of her panties, it was obvious that she yearned for penetration.

Her scent was... peculiar to say the least, he wondered how she taste.

"Damn, you're wet," A blotch of secretion stained her garments. Pulling the middle aside, strings of juices strummed along the dirty panties and glistened upon her lips. Licking his lips he did not hesitate; his slimy tongue parted her soft folds.

Her moan traveled across the room as her pink insides quivered against his touch. The walls of his office now listening to erotic sounds as the green haired snake continued to enjoy his feast. Repeatedly, up and down he went, with his head matching the rhythm for her to fully enjoy. Was she sweet? Sour? Bitter...? He couldn't tell nor cared. "Ha-Hazama, Hazamaaa!" Her body squeamish by the pulsing feeling in her belly, her thighs squirming against his face. "That... t-that feels good."

The liquids that mixed soon drenched his desk. **"It doesn't take much to get you going, does it?"** His voice coursed with lust.

Serenity knew... for reasons that were far-fetch and beyond comprehension, the man sending her to a place of desire was not her Captain. This man was daring, vulgar, honest, possibly dangerous. But, that didn't matter, nothing mattered anymore. Running from him was the best solution for any one with enough sense but, why cease? He was experienced; his motions, his words, it was too wonderful for it to end. She could feel his tongue circle around her clitoris; teasing the swollen pearl as juices dripped.

 **"Geez lady! Come on, at this rate, my desk will be covered in pussy juice!"** He pulled away; reaching for something in his back pocket.

Serenity panted, catching her breath with soft exhales, "...I... I-I'm s-sorry... but, b-but it felt so g-" When her eyes opened, they took notice of a sharp object; widening with a frightening realization. A knife. "W-Wait, please don't...!"

 **"Eh?"** The man wasn't aware at first, **"Oh, don't wet your panties, I'm not gonna kill you..."** He twirled the thing with fancy finesse. His skill so great, one hand was sufficient enough to sustain the blade. Placing the object against her pelvis, he sawed her garments with ease. Slicing the fabric, he ripped them off and tossed the defected material aside not caring where it landed. Now that those were out the way he could continue. Dipping down once again his tongue collected all juices, lapping upon her throbbing clit with lewd noises.

"O-oh, oh God, oh my... God..." She was almost speechless. The man was quite gifted when it came to using that pink instrument. His tongue rolled along, juggling about to send waves of pleasure. And they did, those waves kept crashing inside; with each segment ending, another started. "It... feels good... s-so good..." Her back curled in an arch whilst her fingers tangled his oddly colored hair. "Captain makes me feel good!"

Like a snake, his tongue slithered down her pink cushion, soon entering her drenched cavern. It pulled back and pushed in, back and in were these motions before it turned into a steady thrust. Along with her moans, squelching and a dampened tongue constructed an orchestra of eroticism. Too hard to let Serenity be the only one to escape to the pleasure dome, the man took it upon himself to fulfill his own desire. With his pants undone and no under shorts present, he took hold of his erection; stroking as his feral tongue continued inside of her.

Serenity could feel it, a small creep inside transformed into a building sensation that was ready for explosion. "Yes... Yes... Yes, Hazama!" She sang with delight, "Hazama!"

 _'Damn, she's loud,'_ He began twirling her clit with his thumb, stroking himself faster almost ready to release.

"...I'm cumming..." She softly spoke with the eruption running its' timer out. "Ha-Hazama, I'm cumming..."

"Uhn-hunnhn," He cheered with his tongue; knees buckling with preparation. It kept growing, expanding so that each spot would dance with satisfaction. The man pursued, rubbing, licking, and stroking until he felt it. Walls tightening around his tongue, juices flooding, and her screams of eruption occupied his office.

He too released; sticky cream burst through his member as his burly grunts breathed into her.

"...S-Shit...!" His breath hitched as her panting wheezed along the hot space. When he was ready to compose himself, he pulled from under her.

Serenity stayed in place, her body limp from his fruits of labor, She felt heavy, yet relieved that something pent up inside was finally subdued. The familiar sound of a zipper being done grasped the empty space. Only to sit up with her bosom exposed, she asked, "...E-excuse me, but... who, are you?"

The tall, gangling stranger grabbed hold of his hat. Placing it upon his head, he simple stated, "Why, I'm Hazama of course..." Turning around, that famous smile spread across his face, his eyes closed without a hint of yellow. "I mean, who else could I be?"


	3. Memories

Another day at the N.O.L - it was usually tranquil and calm, but a new threat had the organization vigilant and stressed. The Yellow Jacket was the culprit's name and his reputation was spreading like wild fire.

"Serenity, you may be taking this assignment a little too seriously..." Makoto watched her diligent cohort in action with her ankles crossed - sitting on top of Serenity's desk with much leisure.

"I may..." Serenity replied, not caring about the squirrel's carefree ways. "But this man is going around causing havoc and terrorizing civilians. As a member of the N.O.L. I can't turn a blind eye."

"Ugh, now I remember why you graduated so early... you know we're part of Intelligence, right? Noel's division handles catching the bad guys."

"Now now lieutenant, let's not rain on our Officer's parade..." A cool voice soothed in the compact space. Looking over, the two spotted their Captain - Hazama. Leaning against the framing of the entry way, as if work was no importance to him, "I think it's wonderful that we have such a dedicated member on our squad.

"Oh Mr. Hazama, you don't have to say that. I appreciate the flattery, but I'm just doing my job." His charm made it difficult to maintain eye contact; she continued filing.

Makoto wasn't swayed easily though. Due to her animal instincts, she always had a disturbed feeling whenever the black clad 'gentleman' showed his face. "I'm sure she doesn't need your approval for the work she does here." She spat at him, "We all know she does an excellent job and she doesn't need you telling her that."

Serenity's eyes bolted, "M-Makoto!..." She almost slammed her pen on the papers she was working on. "Don't say such things to the Captain like that!"

Hazama laughed a bit, although he wanted to wrap that half - breed in the chains of his Ouroboros and toss the mangy filth across the room. Alas, her punishment would have to come later than sooner. "My my, such a sassy subordinate. It seems the Imperator enjoys sending me such bold females."

"Um, Makoto?" Serenity decided it was time to separate the two before things escalated to hostility. "Can you give us a minute? I need to discuss this matter with Mr. Hazama..."

While Makoto's brow cringed in response, Hazama gave her his infamous smirk. A smug expression of victory covered his face; taunting the rodent that he was favored. "Fine" Hopping off the desk, she turned to give a warning. "Listen, Serenity... be on your toes around Captain Hazama." Her whisper sprinkled in, "I don't trust the guy and I get these weird vibes whenever he comes around."

Hazama was well aware of her words. An eerie eye peeked from under his fedora, that golden slit constructing her demise.

"Weird vibes? What do you mean, Makoto? Mr. Hazama is a very nice man and well mannered."

"I don't know. I can't put my finger on it, but something about him seems off. I'd keep my distance if I were you."

"Well, if that's how you feel, it'd be best to keep those harsh words to yourself, don't you think? You should be careful, unless you want to be terminated." Serenity nudged her friend in a joking manner, smiling to bring some levity.

"...I'm serious Serenity." Makoto's chocolate eyes stared with a stern concern.

"Alright, I will. But please, don't say such mean things to him, I really don't want to see you get in trouble." The lieutenant nodded with a smile. Turning to make her leave, Hazama retreated his eye back to its usual closed state.

He spoke while watching the squirrel trailing down the hallway as she left, "Such an interesting character... wouldn't you say Serenity?"

"Yeah, you could say that," She answered going back to work. "But, she's a good friend and means well."

Facing his new subject at hand, he welcomed himself inside her office as if it were his own. "..Hmm, really, if you're so adamant about this, why not become a soldier or be apart of the Praetorian Guard?" He placed a seat for himself upon her desk just as Makoto did - his legs crossed watching her work.

"Because, my mind makes up for my lack of skill on the battlefield." Letting out a brief sigh, she was well aware of her lack of physical capabilities any normal solider would have. "...But... I don't mind my position in the Intelligence Department. I'm applying my abilities the best way I can and helping people."

"Such dedication, it's no wonder you were top of your class." That questionable smirk of his stayed in place as he watched her organize all the papers that crowded her desk.

A soft smile shifted his way as she continued organizing any files that she could, "I appreciate that Sir, but I wouldn't call it dedication, just... doing my job just like everyone else."

"Oh, going down the modesty route, huh? Is it that hard for you to take a compliment?"

"...No, just that, okay, I apologize..." She paused, looking up to reward his words with an appropriate response. "Thank you."

What a kind girl. Her sweet nature certainly matched her chocolate decadence which he was still able to taste upon his tongue. Hazama thought as he recalled their little naughty charade the other night. It was a shame her memory had no recollection, its been awhile since he indulged in a person's memory and hers' was satisfying to near perfection.

"But... not to be rude Sir, I have a lot of work to do as I'm sure you do as well..."

"As a matter of fact, I do. Pardon my intrusion." Undoing his legs from their criss-cross position, he stood to make his exit.

"Oh, no, you weren't intruding. I just hope we can catch this man before he causes any more damage or harm anyone else."

Without much care on the matter, he made his way to the door - making a small request before exiting. "Serenity, would you mind meeting me in my office later on tonight?"

"I wouldn't mind at all, Sir. Once I complete my tasks, I'll stop by."

"Very good Officer. You have a nice day now." Closing the door he begun to stroll the empty hallway - conjuring his devious scheme for the evening.

* * *

 _Alright, I know this chapter was shorter than the others, however, I'll make it up to you guys when the fourth one comes around. Stay tuned and thank you for reading._

 _p.s. I apologize for the delay in updates. A lot has been going on, plus I was experiencing writer's block, which I'm still trying to get out of at the moment. I'll upload chapters as soon as I can. Thank for your patience. _


End file.
